


December 1st

by SinfulByte (Bytes)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira gets stuffed like a fuckin turkey, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytes/pseuds/SinfulByte
Summary: Just some guys being dudes on a November evening. Things change when Ryuji notes that No Nut November has come to an end.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who survived no nut november](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+survived+no+nut+november).



> This is 100% self indulgent and unbetad so apologies for any errors. But its porn, take it ;P

The attic was quiet aside from the sound of an occasional turn of a page, the scribbling of a pencil, or the faint music from the video game Ryuji was tapping away at. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence- the trio of phantom thieves actually relished in the chance to just kick back and hang out at Leblanc for a change. It wasn’t often they were meeting up to just hang out like regular teenagers these days after all.

Akira adjusted his glasses slightly before turning another page of the book he was reading. It was actually about the tale of Captain Kidd, who shared the same name as Ryuji’s persona. The leader of the phantom thieves had read quite a bit on tales like these at this point, connecting various stories to the personas that his friends and teammates had. Meanwhile, Yusuke was sketching away in the sketchbook he had brought over, looking intently focused as he guided the pencil along the paper.

Eventually, Ryuji broke the comfortable silence with a statement. “Looks like November’s over.”

“Oh?” Akira inquired, looking up from his book. He was sitting beside Ryuji on the small couch while Yusuke occupied his bed.

“Time has really flown by this year, it seems,” the blue haired artist spoke, his eyes not leaving his paper.

“Yeah, it has, hasn’t it? Not the point I was tryin’ to make though.”

“Then what is the significance of November being over, Ryuji?”

“Seriously? C’mon dude!” Ryuji looked to Akira for backup, only to find a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“...We survived,” came the calm declaration from their leader.

“Survived?” Yusuke echoed. “I do not follow whatever it is you two are discussing. What did we survive, exactly?”

“No nut November!” Ryuji roared, pumping a fist in the air dramatically.

“...Oh, that. I recall you mentioning something about no nuts, I suppose.”

“You need to listen better, dude. This ain’t got nothin’ to do with nuts.”

“I shall look it up, then.” Yusuke took out his phone and began typing away, quietly murmuring his words as he did so. Ryuji clamped a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter while Akira closed his book at set it down, deciding this needed his full attention.

They both watched as the artist’s keen eyes scanned his phone, his brows knitting together in concentration. “Well?” Akira questioned with a smirk.

“...So this ‘no nut November’ is an annual occurrence one takes in where they abstain from masturbation or intercourse?” Yusuke finally concluded. “I see.”

“You really didn’t know?”

“I can’t say I pay much attention to internet fads and memes,” Yusuke responded with a shrug. “But I suppose I succeeded, even if it was unintentional. I only do those types of things per the request of our leader. I just supposed we were so busy that we haven’t had time to engage in… such activities.”

At the mention of himself, Akira’s eyes gleamed wildly. It was true that he’d gotten intimate with both of the boys in his room on various occasions. He cared for both of them greatly, and they were aware they both shared his attention and affection. It was hard to define what the three of them had as they’d never sat down and discussed it, but that was fine. Everyone involved was satisfied and that’s what mattered. “Well… we could remedy that, yeah?”

“W-With both of us?!” Ryuji squawked, nearly dropping his game controller in surprise.

“Yes,” Akira replied with a smirk. He tilted his head, looking between the two of them as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, smiling coyly. “If you’re okay with it, that is. I’m fine with doing one on one, but the thought of having both of you at the same time… it’s been on my mind a lot. If you even want to at all. I can always take care of things by myself.”

“Hey, hey, I’m cool with it..! Just didn’t know you were interested,” Ryuji exclaimed, putting his hands up defensively.

“...I am also fine with it,” Yusuke replied calmly. “Though I cannot say I have experience doing this sort of thing.”

“Just leave it to your leader~” Akira hummed as he stood up, the other two’s eyes trained on him as he paced over to the bed where Yusuke was sitting. Knowing the drill, Yusuke let out a soft chuckle and closed his sketchbook, standing up so the black haired thief could move the futon out of the corner. A lesson had been learned after Akira got pushed into the wall and hit his head pretty hard one time.

After getting it set up the way he wanted, he shuffled over to his box of belongings on the shelf and rummaged through them until he pulled out a bottle of lube and another container of some sort. He had other things in there, but the time to play with toys was not now. Turning to face the other two boys, he cocked a brow as he started unbuttoning the blazer of his school uniform. “Joining me?”

“Oh, right..!” Ryuji stammered before he also started undressing, Yusuke following suit. In no time at all, three sets of clothes were left discarded on the floor. Akira was sitting on the edge of his futon, watching both of his confidants hungrily, letting out a soft cheer when they became fully nude. He took a moment to admire the both of them, smiling fondly to himself as Ryuji grew bashful and Yusuke averted his gaze.

The two had very different bodies; Ryuji being crammed full of lean muscle from his history of exercise while Yusuke was more slender and elegantly built. Together, they would provide a knee-buckling combination of power and dexterity respectively.

“Why’re you starin’ at us like that?” the former track runner whined, feeling embarrassed under Akira’s mesmerizing gaze.

“I’ve got a good view,” he replied simply before approaching the two of them. He wasted no time in feeling the both of them up, making sure he provided both boys equal attention. Grinding, teasing, kissing, licking, biting, grabbing and more- he did it all with skill and precision. It was evident that he had been planning this.

“Damn… how the hell did you learn to do all this shit?” Ryuji was panting as Akira gently pumped him to get him to full hardness, the other hand being used to give Yusuke the same treatment.

“Intuition.”

“Bullshit.”

“You- nn… certainly do it with finesse,” Yusuke chimed in. Out of the two, he was much less vocal during intimate times, but his expressions said it all. His cheeks were flushed a warm pink while his heavy lidded eyes gazed down at Akira with a mix of admiration and something else.

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” the phantom thieves leader hummed as he traced a hand up Ryuji’s stomach muscles while his lips and teeth teased the crook of Yusuke’s neck. “You ready to take this further?”

“God, please,” Ryuji breathed.

“Agreed.”

To both of their assent, Akira pulled away with a coy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Good. Speaking of trying new things…” the boy trailed off as he held up the other container he had grabbed from his belongings. It looked like a pill bottle, but lacked a label.

“What’s that?”

“A little something I had Doc Takemi whip up for me~” the phantom thief explained. In return for medicine to assist them in the metaverse, he had acted as her guinea pig for medical tests until she developed a medicine to cure a rare disease one of her former patients had. They had grown pretty close, and because of that, she was willing to turn one of the side effects of a test medicine into its own drug per his request.

“What’s it do?”

“It’s the best sex performance drug you’ll never find on the market. Development assisted by yours truly.”

“Is it.. safe?” Yusuke questioned with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, I’ve tested it out myself on multiple occasions. It wears off after like, seven hours. But until then.. heh, I didn’t know my body was capable of the things it did.” He seemed to reminisce on something fondly as he spoke.

“I see.”

“We don’t have to use it if you guys don’t want to.”

“Well.. the doc ain’t done us wrong with her medicine yet, right? We use it all the time. Why not?”

“That is true. Very well, I will indulge in this… just this once.”

Akira’s smile broadened at their consent, handing them each a pill from the capsule eagerly. “Just chew it,” he instructed before downing one himself. The two did as instructed, trusting their leader that everything would be fine. “Now. Ready for more?” he asked as he eyed the bed.

“ _Please_.”

“Ryuji, on the bed. On your back,” he commanded to which the blonde immediately obliged, climbing onto the futon eagerly and parking himself at the back to give Akira room for whatever he planned to do. He never saw himself as the submissive type, but his leader had taught him well the advantages of listening to his orders both on the battlefield and in the bedroom.

The dark haired ‘delinquent’ then handed Yusuke the bottle of lube that had been temporarily forgotten amidst their foreplay with a wink. Yusuke cocked a brow for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a chuckle in understanding. “You never cease to surprise me.”

He smirked before turning his attention to the boy on the bed, which he crawled onto with a hungry look in his eyes. He eyed Ryuji’s erection and licked his lips, nearly pouncing on him as he moved forward to spread his legs, causing the blonde to shudder with anticipation. On his hands and knees, Akira arched his back and sunk his head low while his ass pointed up in the air.

Feeling his hot breath on his dick only made Ryuji more excited as he gripped the bedsheets with his stare fixed on his best friend. “Amazing,” the dark haired boy breathed as he traced a finger up the shaft which elicited a twitch from the member. Ryuji, for lack of a better statement, had a really nice cock in Akira’s eyes. Out of the three of them, he definitely took the crown for biggest dick. While he loved the idea of having that thickness bury itself into him, it was big enough that there was a good chance Akira would not be able to walk properly in the morning. So he settled for the next best thing, having the length down his throat.

After a few more teasing strokes, he finally took the tip into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue as he slowly took in more and more. Ryuji knew he had to keep very still, as one buck of his hips would send Akira into a gagging fit no doubt. As if he had read his mind, Akira snaked a hand up and used it to hold Ryuji’s hip to steady him while the other kept him propped up. 

Once he reached about half way down his length, he took a breath slowly through his nose to relax his throat muscles before pulling back, then bobbing his head down once more. His warm, wet throat caressing his sensitive cock sent jolts of pleasure up his spine, causing Ryuji to let out a soft but pleased groan. “Fuck, dude…” he huffed.

He went at it for a few moments to get his throat accustomed to the large dick being jammed down it before he pulled off with an audible pop and a tail of spit connecting from his lip to the head. “Mm..” the glasses clad boy hummed as he craned his head around to stare back at Yusuke, who was just standing there. Shifting his legs to spread out wider, he made a point of arching his ass as high as he could manage and shimmying his hips a little. “Yusuke…”

“Hm?” He snapped back to reality with a blink. “Oh, right, my apologies. I got caught up watching… your body truly is a work of art. You must let me draw you nude some time.”

“I have!”

“You sit still for about five minutes and then demand intercourse.”

“He’s got a point there,” Ryuji chimed in.

“Well… come _make_ me sit still then, hm?”

Yosuke cocked a brow and smirked a little. “You truly are something else,” he mused as he uncapped the lube and squirted some on his hand, coating his fingers. Akira had taught him everything he knew, so he hoped he could perform adequately enough to satisfy the rowdy boy.

The comment earned a pleased sound from Akira’s throat before he turned back to give Ryuji’s dick the attention it needed. It wasn’t long before he felt a finger prod against his asshole, eliciting a muffled moan as he rocked back against it and let it get pushed inside. He was now getting stretched out at both ends, the sensations of which made him giddy as he slowly worked his way down Ryuji’s length while Yusuke stretched him out from the other side.

  
_

“Okay, I’m going to put it in now. Are you alright?” Yusuke gently asked after extracting his now messy fingers. He’d worked his way up to three, which Akira had taken like a champ while he audibly sucked Ryuji off. Considering he had a throat full of dick, he couldn’t exactly answer aside from shifting his hips to show he was eager for more. “Very well. Do tell me if I am hurting you.”

After lubing up, the artist pressed the tip of his manhood against his leader’s stretched entrance. With a gentle push, the head sunk inside and elicited a muffled moan from the boy, in turn the vibrations making Ryuji squirm a little. Akira wasted no time in pushing back against Yusuke’s invasion, allowing the length to sink in deeper. “A-Ah, Akira.. how bold,” he murmured as he tried to regain his composure. He took the other boy’s eagerness as encouragement to continue, and with that he pushed the rest of the way inside. Of course, the warm tightness of the leader of the famous phantom thieves felt amazing.

Said leader pulled off of Ryuji’s dick for a moment to let out a soft moan. “Oh, fuck..”

“Are you alright?” the blue haired boy asked with worry.

“ _Yes_. Can you both fuck me relentlessly now?” Akira inquired bluntly.

“Don’t have to tell me twice! You ready, Yusuke?”

The artist smirked and shook his head as if in disbelief. “I suppose I am.”

Ryuji grinned sunk a hand into his best friend’s dark hair, pushing his mouth back onto his throbbing dick, which Akira eagerly accepted. He began rolling his hips, sending it in and out of his throat with messy noises. Yusuke took this as his sign to start thrusting into him from behind. Slowly at first as to not hurt him, but he was quickly gaining momentum. All Akira could do was rock his body into the rhythm the other two had set in order to maximize their pleasure while keeping himself steady on his hands and knees. His muffled moans and grunts served as encouragement for the boys to continue.

A symphony of noises soon filled the room, such as the creaking of the futon, the soft moans of the three boys, the sloppy slurping noises from Akira’s mouth as Ryuji pounded into it relentlessly, and the sound from behind as Yusuke repeatedly collided with his rear with every deep thrust. It was a beautiful song to him.

Due to the force at which he was being slammed into, the leader’s glasses had become dislodged and looked like they would fly off any moment. Ryuji took notice and pulled away for just a moment to reach out and take Akira’s glasses off, setting them aside where they would not be damaged. He mustered what he could of an appreciative look while still being pounded from behind. Suddenly, a hand slinked around his hip and grabbed his neglected cock, causing him to let out a sharp moan.

“Damn.. snuck up on me..” he panted once he regained his composure a little. “Sly as a fox.”

“I apologize~” came Yusuke’s hum as he began gently stroking the sensitive member.

“Mm… you’re not sorry, haah…”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Heheh..” Akira let out a chuckle before returning his attention to Ryuji, who had returned to position and was waiting for his friend to finish speaking. “Now, where were we…?” With a coy smile, the dark haired delinquent leaned down and pressed a kiss to the head of Ryuji’s dick before opening his mouth expectantly. The blonde eagerly obliged and returned his length to the warm wetness it was missing so dearly.

-

“I’m close…” came the breathy announcement of Ryuji as he roughly thrusted himself down Akira’s throat, one hand tangled in the boy’s messy hair while the other steadied his body.

“As am I… you’re doing amazing, Akira.”

“Mm.. How about we, haah, fill our leader up… to show him how m-much we appreciate him, yeah?” the blonde suggested.

“Most definitely.”

Akira gripped the bed sheets harder, those words going straight to his dick. He didn’t know he could even get harder at this point, but sure enough, it warranted a “I believe he is in agreement,” from Yusuke. His legs were wobbling as he tried to keep them up and steady, but he desperately wanted to buckle from the pleasure. He couldn’t let them outshine him though, so he enthusiastically gave it everything he had to finish the two off, working all his muscles to squeeze every last bit of pleasure out.

His efforts were rewarded soon enough when he felt Ryuji stiffen and suddenly hot loads of cum were being shot down his throat. This caused him to clench up as he worked on swallowing it as it came, which in turn caused Yusuke to reach his peak and come. Akira weakly kept rocking and sucking to prolong their pleasure, but the sensation of getting filled from both sides along with Yusuke’s frantic pumping of his cock caused him to finally orgasm. That would be tough to wash out of his sheets, but he didn’t care at all as the waves of pleasure rocked him to his core.

Once the high died down, Akira pulled off of Ryuji’s dick with an audible pop. A mix of cum and drool had dribbled down his jawline as he caught his breath. A majority of Ryuji’s load had been swallowed, but due to the effect of the medicine they had taken, he had come so much that some had even shot out his nose when his throat was full.

“H-Holy shit, dude…! I did all that?!”

“Mm~” Akira hummed in confirmation as he wiped off his face with the back of his hand. Meanwhile, Yusuke pulled out and sat down on the edge of the futon, his chest rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath.

Akira licked his lips and leaned forward one last time to gently lick the residual cum off of Ryuji’s spent cock, popping it in his mouth and giving it a good cleaning before pulling off for good and flopping down onto the bed. “That was amazing..~”

“..Erm… Akira… you’re dripping.”

“Hm?” He picked up his head and craned it around to look back at Yusuke. Shifting his hips a little, he could feel that the artist had filled him up nicely and it was probably now starting to leak out. “So I am.”

“I didn’t know my body was capable of producing so much…”

“You can thank the Doc for that, hehe~” the raven haired boy purred before relaxing back down onto the futon, rolling onto his back and nestling into Ryuji’s lap so he could look at the both of them. His stomach was coated in his own cum from where he’d laid down on his belly moments ago, but he didn’t care. “You two both filled me up good,” he stated unashamedly.

“God, that was…”

“Incredible,” Yusuke finished. “Are you alright, Joker?” Spending so much time in the metaverse had instilled a habit of using their code names in normal conversation.

“I’m fantastic~” he hummed. “I can’t wait for round two!”

“Round two?! I-I’m spent, dude..!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Your dick pressing against me is saying otherwise~”

Sure enough, when Ryuji looked down, he saw he was already starting to get hard again. “For real..?!”

“...It is the same for me as well. It seems my body would like another round. I do as well, of course.”

“The night is ours, and I intend to take full advantage. What do you say, guys?”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!”

“Agreed.”

  
-

That’s how they found themselves some time later, Akira sprawled out and propped on a pillow, ass full of dick and preparing for a second one.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Yusuke questioned with worry.

“Aah… hnn.. yes… I can.. don’t worry,” Akira panted as Ryuji used his thicker dick to stretch him out more. The seemingly impossible can become possible with the right amount of lube.

“You ready then?” Ryuji inquired.

“Mmhm, here, let me get into the right position…” he murmured as he reluctantly pulled himself off of Ryuji’s cock. “Lay down, I’m gonna be in between you two.”

Ryuji let out a soft huff as the warmth left him, but he did as he was told and laid down on the bed once Akira moved out of the way. He was sitting up a tad with the support of Akira’s pillow. The dark haired boy then climbed on, back flush against the runner’s chest and stomach. He helped return the erect member back to its rightful place, sinking down on top of it with a pleased groan. He spread his legs wide, presenting himself to Yusuke with lust heavy in his gaze.

The artist swallowed hard as he positioned himself between those spread legs. Looming over him, Yusuke guided his tip into the already occupied hole, eliciting noises from the other two boys. After letting them adjust, he pushed in more and more, slowly working his way until he was as deep as he could get. Akira has thrown his head back against Ryuji’s chest, panting hard and gripping the bed sheets tightly. Having two good sized dicks balls-deep inside you will do that, after all.

“Is this okay? If it hurts we should do a different position.”

“Haah… no, I’m okay… just a little stuffed… mmn.. keep going~”

It would not be long before his composure would be unraveled completely.

“Fuck, mnn..! Y-Yusuke… Ryuji… ah..!” came the jumbled, breathy whines of Akira as two dicks thrusted into him relentlessly. Being sandwiched between them, he could feel as Ryuji’s powerful body moved with each thrust while watching Yusuke’s telling expressions.

“You’re doing incredible, Akira…” Yusuke praised. The sensation of doubling up was different, but the added friction of Ryuji’s cock grinding against his was pleasant, coupled with the copious amounts of lube and cum that let him thrust deep into their cunning leader.

The praise didn’t last long as the trio neared their second climax of the evening, their rhythmic thrusts growing more desperate and sporadic with every passing second. All Akira could do was pump himself off desperately while the other hand clutched the sheets of his bed so hard he was sure they would tear at any moment as he was fucked senselessly by Ryuji and Yusuke.

“God.. you feel so fuckin’ good, Akira…” the blonde breathed. “And I bet you’re… loving every second of this, huh?”

“I must agree… you’re handling this very well, mmn…”

All he could do in reply was let out a moan, as he was enjoying himself very much just as Ryuji said.

The first to come was Yusuke this time around, followed by Ryuji and then lastly Akira, the sensation of the both of them filling him up sending him over the edge once again. The high lasted longer this time, but after the dizzying waves of pleasure that wracked the three mellowed out, resulting in Akira relaxing into Ryuji and beckoning Yusuke to join them. The boy weighed barely anything so it didn’t bother Ryuji when he gave in and piled on, disregarding the mess Akira had made all over his stomach.

They all caught their breaths, Akira happily sandwiched in the middle. He felt a little empty with the lack of cock inside of his person, but the resulting creampie and physical contact made up for it.

“How you holdin’ up there, Akira?” Ryuji asked as he felt cum start to leak down onto his thighs from the boy nestled on top of him.

“Good.. not sure if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow… but good, heh.”

“I suppose we shall have to take care of you then,” Yusuke mused, voice soft against Akira’s collarbone.

“Oh nooo… what a shame…” the leader fake whined.

“Yeah okay, Mr. Attention Whore,” Ryuji scoffed playfully.

“I’m not! The spotlight just happens to like me.”

“I can’t blame it,” Yusuke mused.

“You trying to boost his ego even more, dude?”

“I am just stating my opinion. I know you are in agreement.”

“Ladies, ladies, don’t fight over me~” Akira hummed.

“Yeah, yeah, pipe it you bastard.”

“You gonna make me?”

“That a request?”

“More of an order.”

“That can be arranged,” Yusuke chimed in.

“Yep. Like you said, the whole night is ahead of us.”

“Do your worst~”

-

The rest of the night went just as one would expect. After countless more bouts of going at it, eventually the drug wore off and they became sated at last. After a quick clean off and a change of the bed sheets, which the other two took care of since Akira was wrecked and could barely stand anymore, the trio squeezed into the futon. Ryuji was the big spoon with his arms wrapped firmly around Akira’s waist. He almost immediately dozed off, face buried in the sea of messy black hair of his friend. Meanwhile, Yusuke laid on the opposite side, the crook of his neck serving as a pillow for the thief while his limbs tangled around the thin frame of the artist. He knew the other boy was a bit of a cuddle fiend after sex, so he allowed it even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of cuddling. Or perhaps he was not used to it yet. However, it was flattering that someone even wanted to hold onto him and be close like this, especially a person he regarded very highly. So when Akira pulled him closer to complete his boy sandwich, Yusuke just smiled and rested his head against that sea of black hair that was as fluffy as it looked and dozed off right alongside the other two. An odd situation it was, but everyone was happy, so sharing wasn’t a problem at all. In fact, it had its benefits.


End file.
